


A Steely Haven

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Baelish's plan to get Sansa out of the Purple Wedding fails.Alone and lost, Sansa boards the first ship she finds, not knowing it will take her on the adventure of a lifetime.Arthur might not be a lord, but he is kind, strong and brave, and he might just be what Sansa needs.That is… Until he pulls sword out of stone and their lives change forever.
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark
Comments: 64
Kudos: 80





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no control.
> 
> That's the excuse.
> 
> Sansa's fate is changed after the Purple Wedding and she arrives at Londinium before the events of the movie.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Sansa ran as fast as she could on her dress and slippers. She didn’t know where she was, lost in the streets of King’s Landing.

Ser Dontos had been pulling her along, taking turns until she was lost and confused.

In her mind she could only see Joffrey, choking to death, turning purple as Cersei screamed.

She hadn’t known what to do as she watched the horrific spectacle, she hadn’t planned on leaving until Dontos pulled her away.

He didn’t answer her questions, just kept on running and dragging her along.

Sansa had managed to pull her hand free, confused and wanting to know what was happening. That was when the guards showed up.

They captured Ser Dontos, but she’d managed to escape.

Now she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know the city at all and she knew she couldn’t go back to the Red Keep.

It wouldn’t be long until someone noticed her -clearly a noblewoman lost -and then what would happen?

Images of the riot crept into her mind, remembering the hands grabbing her. This time there would be no Hound to save her.

If the guards were already looking for her, she’d get captured and taken back. She knew she would be blamed for what had happened to Joffrey.

She turned a corner and saw a group of men, then stepped back, pressing herself against the building.

There was a wagon nearby, being unloaded. Merchants.

Sansa didn’t think twice: she climbed onto it once no one was looking and hid herself in the back, behind the only bags left.

The wagon eventually moved, taking her with them. Once it stopped -not long after -Sansa recognized the harbor. She sneaked out of the wagon, and looked around. There were no guards there. At least not yet.

One of these boats had to be going to White Harbor. However, anywhere in Westeros would do. She’d find a way to find her family, anyone; she just needed to leave first.

“What are you doing here?”

Sansa turned, dread already pooling in her stomach, and came face to chest with a man. As she looked up, she noticed he was an older man. His face was brown from the sun and his skin was weathered by time. Sansa didn’t think he was as old as his face looked, but she couldn’t be sure.

“You don’t look like you belong.” He pressed.

“I…” She licked her lip. “I need passage out of here. I…”

“Are you running away?” He demanded.

Sansa let her head hang. If she told him the truth, he’d turn her in.

The old man grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. “The clothes are fine, but you look too weak to be a lady.” He frowned. “Did they hurt you?”

He didn’t know who she was. Well, logically he didn’t, but it was still nice not to be recognized.

“I just want to leave this place.” She told him, her eyes filling up with tears. “I don’t have anything, but…” Her hand went to the necklace around her neck. “Whatever I have, I just… Please. I can’t stay here.”

The man stared her down for a silent -long -minute. “Anywhere?”

She just nodded. “Anywhere.”

“What can you do? Besides looking pretty.”

“I can sew.” She offered weakly. It was the only real ability she had.

He gave her another hard look. “I can’t promise you comfort and you can’t leave the cabin. Ever.”

She was nodding along before he even finished. “Yes, please.”

“I’m Captain Neville.”

“I’m Catelyn.”

He didn’t seem like he believed her, but it was fine for now.

“Let us get you out of here.”

Sansa boarded the ship and was hidden away in the captain’s cabine.

She was leaving King’s Landing. She couldn’t believe it; she hardly dared to hope.

But… Perhaps she should’ve asked Captain Neville where he was taking her.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used “England” here, because it’s what the King calls it on the movie, so it’s his word… hahahaha

It didn’t occur to Sansa to ask where they were going until two weeks in.

As she’d promised Captain Neville, she spent most of her time in his cabin -that he’d kindly conceded to her. Sometimes he’d take her out to the deck of the ship, but it was always under his watchful gaze -for her own safety, he said.

She mended shirts and other pieces of clothing for the crew, then one of the man asked her if she could embroider a handkerchief for his lady back home, so she did. She was also embroidering one for Captain Neville as a thank-you gift.

As she was considering how much time she’d have to do that, she asked where they were going.

“England, lass.” He informed her.

Sansa looked at him in shock. “England?” She repeated.

England was a completely different kingdom!

Well, she had said she’d go anywhere, but she’d never considered…

“Are you alright, Cat?”

She nodded numbly. “Sorry. I’d never thought you’d be going to another country.”

“Should’ve warned you…” He grumbled.

“It is fine.” She sighed. “I don’t think there’s anything left for me in Westeros.”

Neville was watching her in silence. “What happened to you, lass?”

Sansa pressed her lips together. “I lost my whole family. There’s no one left.”

“Who was mistreating you?” He wanted to know. When Sansa looked at him alarmed, he clarified. “You had decent clothes, but you’re too skinny and pale to be a pampered lady. Was it a husband?”

“No. My husband was kind, he was just powerless to keep me safe.”

The captain put a heavy hand on her shoulder. “I have family in Londinium. It’s a simple life, but my sister can take care of you. That is… If you want it.”

Sansa gave him a grateful look. “Thank you.” She said, even as tears started flooding her eyes.

“No need to cry, lass.” He spoke quickly, clearly uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry.” She dried her tears quickly. “It’s just been a long time since someone was so kind to me.”

Neville sighed. “That ain’t something good to hear, Cat, but you’re safe now.”

She’d never been more grateful in life.

***

The journey to England took two months, and by then Sansa was more than ready to get off that ship.

Her first impression of England was of dark grey skies and cold rain, but she didn’t mind it. She was dead tired of the stifling hot days in King’s Landing.

Captain Neville had a friend waiting to pick him up and take him to Londinium and Sansa was brought along.

She watched in avid interest as they traveled through the roads. There was much to see.

“I don’t remember the name of your King.”

Neville’s face became clouded. “Vortigern, the Usurper.”

His friend gave him a warning look. “Don’t say that aloud, Neville. You’ll get in trouble one of these days.”

Neville scoffed. “It’s what he is.” He said. “Killed his brother for the crown.”

Sansa felt a chill running down her spine. “What type of King he is?”

There was silence for a long second, until Neville replied. “Cruel.”

***

Londinium wasn’t exactly what Sansa expected it to be. Well, she didn’t know what to expect, but there was a sense of heaviness over the city. There were guards dressed in black everywhere -the King’s army, Neville had warned her -and the place was dreary. The people seemed burdened by something, a certain weariness to them.

Neville and his friend decided to stop for food, and asked Sansa to wait in the wagon quietly.

Shortly after they entered the pub, a group of soldiers came in, then Sansa heard the commotion.

She ran to the dirty window and saw two guards grabbing at Neville, putting iron around his wrists. He was getting arrested.

He didn’t see her there -nobody was paying attention to anything but him as he trashed against the guards -but he screamed, “CAT, RUN!” She would’ve heard it even from the wagon.

Sansa didn’t know what do or where to go, but she took off running anyway. Nobody stopped her -people seemed to get out of her way -so she just kept running without a direction, down stairs and through narrow alleys, until she saw herself in open space.

It was a place by the water, with a few smaller boats around and women washing their clothes. She looked around wildly, lost and confused.

Now she was in another city, another land and even more lost than before. She didn’t know where to go or what to do.

She tried taking a deep breath in, but it didn’t seem to be working. She was going to hyperventilate.

Not for the first time, she felt stupid and useless. She couldn’t help but think that Arya would know what to do, because Arya was smarter than she was.

Sansa was just Sansa.

She started walking along the water, but slipped on the wet stone and fell back. It wasn’t a hard fall, but tears came to her eyes anyway. She’d finally found someone kind, and now she was lost again.

What would happen to Neville? Would he be fine?

He said the King was cruel and those were the King’s men. Why was he being arrested?

She covered her face with her hands and tried to calm herself, when a shadow covered her.

“Are you alright?”

She looked up and saw a group of four women looking down at her. Their clothes had bright colors and they had baskets with them, and looked genuinely concerned.

“I’m lost.” She confessed.

One woman tilted her head to the side. “Your accent… You aren’t from around here.”

Sansa shook her head.

The women exchanged looks. “Do you have somewhere to go?”

Sansa shook her head again. “The man who was going to offer me shelter was taken by the guards.”

The women seemed horrified.

“You look very young. How old are you?”

“Five and ten.” Sansa told them.

“She’s just a baby, Kay.” One of the women turned to the one in the middle.

“I can see that.” Probably Kay sighed. “Look, sweetheart… I’ll be honest with you. We live in a brothel.”

Sansa was caught by surprise by this piece of information. She didn’t think those women were the kind to explain themselves to others. “Alright…”

“I’m telling you this because you look like a good kid.” Kay continued. “Now, if you need a place to stay for tonight -and tonight only -you can come with us.”

Sansa was worried. A brothel was a brothel. As far as she knew, these women would take her there and then she’d have to…

“Not so happy to be talking to us now, hm?” Kay pressed.

“That’s not it.” Sansa was quick to say. “But… You have to see from my point. You’re offering to take me to a brothel, and I have no one to worry about me.”

“Fine.” Kay conceded. “But do you really have any other option?”

Sansa didn’t and she knew these women knew that as well.

“Don’t worry, puppy.” One of the others smiled kindly at her. “You won’t be the first one we rescue while doing laundry.”

That was a curious thing to say. However, as Kay had pointed out, Sansa didn’t have any other option, so she got up and followed the women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings.
> 
> And come join us on tumblr @madamebaggio, where the madness never ends.


	3. 2

Sansa followed the women in silence with her head low. Most people seemed to ignore them, apart from a few men that made crude remarks to them.

They had a long way to walk, but Sansa didn’t say a word and just kept walking.

Eventually they got to a bridge lined by houses. The women entered one and Sansa went after them.

There were a few women around and two men, but Sansa avoided looking at them, and just followed Kay.

“Bridget.” Kay called the cook. “Get some food for this girl, will you?”

Bridget turned to look at Sansa, then seemed to measure her up. “Too skinny to work.” She informed Kay.

“She isn’t here to work.” Kay told Bridget firmly. “She needs a place to stay for the night and something to eat.”

Bridget arched an eyebrow. “Are we doing charity now? Have you talked to Arthur about this?”

Kay’s look was unimpressed. “I’ve raised that boy. I don’t need his permission to do anything. Lucy.” She turned to one of the other girls who’d been with them. “Keep her company, please?”

Lucy gave her a kind smile. “Of course.”

Kay left and Bridget grumbled and complained, but finally put a plate of food in front of Sansa.

“You never told us your name.” Lucy indicated gently.

“It’s Sansa.” Now it was safe for her to say her name; she was far from Westeros.

“That’s beautiful.” Lucy told her honestly. “Where are you from?”

Sansa bit her lower lip, worried that Lucy wouldn’t believe her. “Westeros.”

Lucy’s eyes became round. “How did you get here?”

“I was running.” Sansa confessed. “A captain was kind enough to let me escape on his ship, but… It didn’t occur to me to ask where he was going.”

Lucy put a gentle hand on Sansa’s shoulder. “What were you running from?”

Sansa could see that even Bridget had stopped working, and was avidly paying attention to the conversation.

She was tired of running, tired of the doubt.

She decided to tell them the -partial- truth.

***

“Arthur, I need to talk to you.”

Arthur, Back Lack and Wet Stick all turned at the same time to the door.

“I’m busy now, Kay.” Arthur told the other woman.

“I brought someone here.” She informed him. “If you don’t want to talk to her, it’s fine, but I’m letting her stay. Bye.” She turned to leave.

“Fuck.” Arthur scrambled to get up and follow her. “Slow down, Kay. Who are you talking about?”

“We found this girl, she needs help, she’s staying.” She told him in no uncertain terms.

“I need more details than those.” He pressed. “Who is she? What if she’s in trouble?”

“She’s a child and she’s scared.” Kay threw back. “I can find something for her to do around here.”

“So you don’t want her to work here with…” Wet Stick started saying, but a look from Kay cut him off.

“She’s young.” She informed him again. “And I think… I think she’s a noble lady.”

“What? Fuck no, Kay.” Arthur told her firmly. “If she’s a lost daughter of someone, we’ll get in trouble. What if she ran away from home?”

“She has a strange accent, she isn’t from here.”

“No.” Arthur insisted. 

Kay just stared him down.

“Kay…” Arthur whined. He could never win when she pulled the stare.

“Come meet her.” Kay asked. “You will understand me better.”

Arthur groaned in defeat, and went after Kay, while Wet Stick and Back Lack followed, clearly amused.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw a scene that shocked Arthur to his core: Bridget was consoling a young redheaded girl who was crying on her shoulder, and even Lucy was crying.

As soon as he crossed the threshold, Bridget’s eyes zeroed in on him. “She’s staying here.”

“What the hell is going on here?” Arthur demanded.

“Arthur, we have to help her.” Lucy pressed. “She’s far from home.”

Arthur took a deep breath in. It was way too early for this bullshit. “One thing at the time.” He asked. “You. What’s your name?”

She turned her head to him, and Arthur realised that Kay was right; she was really young. But her eyes… There was ice in them, but at the same time, they seemed to burn with something. She was remarkably pretty, even with tears running down her face and her hair a mess.

“Sansa.” She cleared her throat. “My lord.”

Arthur scoffed. “I’m clearly not a lord. Where are you from?”

“Westeros.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “You’re far from home, princess. How did you get here?”

“I entered a ship without knowing where it was going.” She confessed. “Captain Neville…”

“Whoa.” Arthur cut her. “Neville as in big, mean, bad manners?”

“His manners weren’t so bad.” She defended automatically. “Do you know him?”

“Only by name. He’s always in trouble for what he says about the king. People say he’s part of the resistance.”

Sansa lowered her head. “He was arrested today. That was how I got lost. He was going to take me to his sister.”

Lucy winced in sympathy. “If he was arrested, it’s very likely that his family will flee, otherwise they risk being arrested too.”

A tear fell down Sansa’s face. “He was so good to me.”

Oh god, she was going to cry again.

Arthur turned to Bridget. “Why were you all crying?”

“The poor darling lost her whole family and was forced to marry into the family that murdered them.” Bridget said, her arms still firmly around Sansa.

Oh god…

“Kay thinks you’re a noble lady. Are you?” Arthur wanted to know.

“Yes.” She confessed.

“You aren’t some lost princess, are you? Will there be someone knocking on my door, looking for you?”

“I’m very far from home.” She reminded him. “And I’m not that important.”

“Arthur…” Lucy pressed.

This was a problem. He couldn’t deny the girls anything, because they hardly ever asked for anything. But this…

“I don’t want to give you problem.” Sansa told him.

“You aren’t any problem.” Kay waved her concern away.

“I haven’t decided on that yet.” Arthur threw back.

“She can spend the night.” Kay offered. “And tomorrow we can figure something out. Come on, Arthur. She’s lost and scared.”

Arthur groaned, feeling he’d live to regret this. However, they were all looking at him, and he couldn’t say no just then.

“Fine.” He gave Sansa a look. “Just tonight.”

“Thank you.”


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, as some people pointed out to me, Sansa saying the “whole truth” is a bit too much trust to put on people, so I’ve changed for her saying a part of the truth. I’ll explain it better below ;)

Lucy had offered Sansa her room to share. The young girl didn’t know if she’d be allowed to stay there or not, but to have a place to stay for the night was a blessing.

She could admit that she was a bit scared. Although they all had been nice to her, this was a brothel and she didn’t know these people. They could very well be deceiving her, but…

What other choice did she have?

It was why she’d kept a few things to herself. Mostly the fact that she was considered the key to the North back in Westeros and that she was probably being accused of killing the King. Running away from the wedding as Joffrey choked to death would look bad for her.

As she told Bridget and Lucy her story, she didn’t mention that her brother had been crowned King in the North and was fighting a war. She made it look much simpler than it actually was, but she’d told them the truth as much as she could. 

She told them about Joffrey’s abuse, about being married to Tyrion and how her whole family had been slaughtered.

It was strange to sit with people and not have to worry about saying something that would make her be punished. She could cry about what had been done to her mother and brother, cry about watching her father being murdered and having to call it fair.

She could cry.

It had been such a long time since Sansa had been able to say things, to tell her story and not be afraid of it.

For the first time since she left Westeros, she felt truly free.

Sansa laughed in relief.

“What’s so funny?” Sansa was startled and even more when she realized her back was against the wall and that Arthur was in the room with her.

“My lord?” She asked, her heart beating insanely as she felt the need to run and escape.

Arthur took her in, noticed how scared she was, but didn’t comment on it. “Not a lord. Remember, princess?”

“Not a princess.” She pointed out, her voice small.

“Right… I don’t believe that.” He told her honestly, remaining by the door.

He could see she was undoubtedly afraid of him. As he hadn’t done anything to her, it was clear it was a fear she learned through whatever had made her leave her country behind.

Kay was right. She was scared, terrified.

“I don’t know what you’re running from…” He started. “And I don’t need to know. However, I want you to tell me if I’m risking my neck by helping you.” He gave her a firm look. “And you’ll tell me the truth.”

Sansa lowered her head. “They won’t even consider that I ended up here. I don’t believe I came all this way.” She looked back at him. “They’ll never cross the sea for me.”

Arthur held her eyes for a second longer, then nodded. “Fine. I’ll believe you.” He ran his hand over his hair. “Kay doesn’t want you to work in the brothel, but you need to work. What can you do?”

“Sew.”

“If you’re a lady… You were probably taught how to keep a house.”

“Yes.”

“Alright. You got yourself a deal and a place to stay.” He gave her one last warning look. “Don’t make me regret this, princess.”

She frowned. “I wouldn’t dream of it… My lord.”

He snorted and left her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings.
> 
> Next chapter we’ll have a time jump ;)


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long while for this one, but here we are, and we had a time skip as I said ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

_4 years later…_

“Lucy, have you seen Sansa?”

“She was in her office the last time I saw her.”

Arthur hummed. “Was she in a good mood?”

Lucy smirked at him. “Why? Are you planning on spoiling her day?”

Arthur gasped in fake outrage. “Lucy! Have I ever?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Please, you do it for fun, just because you can’t admit…”

“Oy.” He cut her. “Don’t start with me.”

“Go find Sansa and leave me alone.”

Arthur passed by the kitchen and grabbed tea and lemon cakes with Bridget, who gave him a knowing look.

He didn’t know what was wrong with everyone around this house acting as if he was some green boy with a crush.

Ridiculous.

One of the things that shocked him the most in the years since Sansa appeared in their lives was how fast she carved a space for herself in the house.

Arthur thought he’d have a hard time finding her a job at the brothel, and he’d been humoring her when he talked about keeping the house. The first week she spent sewing and helping the girls with clothes and things like that. Once she started looking at the books and their pantry, she learned way too fast.

In less than a year she had an office -a fucking office -there.

Arthur might take care of business outside, but the brothel was Sansa’s realm. Arthur became the public figure that took care of the girls’ safety, but Sansa was the one that controlled the money that came in and out. Nobody bought an apple there without her knowing about it.

She ruled the brothel with an iron hand -and Arthur absolutely adored it, since it gave him more time to take care of his things.

“Lady Stark.” He called with a charming grin as he stepped into her office.

“Get out. I’m busy.” She replied without even looking up from her book.

“Good morning to you too, love.” He huffed as he entered the place and put his tray down. “I brought you tea.”

Sansa sighed and looked at him. “The answer is ‘no’.”

“I wasn’t going to ask you anything.” He protested.

She gave the lemon cake on the table a meaningful look.

“Right…” He drawled. “I’ll admit. I want to throw a party.”

“No.” She said easily, her eyes going back to the book.

“You didn’t even ask why I want that.”

“I don’t care.”

“You should.”

“I do not…”

"It's for you.” He informed her.

Her hand froze, a droplet of ink falling on the book. “Oh no!” She cursed under her breath. “Look at this mess!”

Arthur groaned. “Sansa! Did you hear me? The party is for you.”

She gave up on trying to clean the spot where the ink had already messed her writing. “Why? My name day has already passed.”

“Yes. However, next week will be your anniversary. Four years since you came into our lives.”

Sansa looked at him, shock clearly written on her features. “I…”

“Have I made you speechless?” Arthur grinned. “Maybe I should write down this date to celebrate in the future.”

“Arthur!” She chided.

Arthur went around her table, then leaned his hip on it, close to her. “I’m serious, princess. Let me throw you a party.”

“Why?” She insisted.

“You deserve one.” He pointed out. “You’ve been an essential part of this household since you got here.”

“Yes, but…”

“We’ll close for the night…”

“Close for the night? Are you out of your mind? The loss…”

“Sh, now…” He covered her mouth with his hand, ignoring the dirty look she sent him. “I’m the boss, in case you have forgotten. One night, we call only the people that matter to us. No work, no intruders. We dance, we laugh, we drink, we pass out in the front hall.”

Sansa started laughing, so he uncovered her mouth. “That’s a really charming offer. But…” Her shoulders dropped. “You don’t need to do this for me.”

“I know I don’t. I want to.” He reached for her hand. “You drive me mad, princess, but I’m thankful you’re here.” He kissed the back of her hand. “Let me do something nice for you.”

Sansa bit her lower lip, her eyes searching for something on his face, until she shook her head, a grin on her lips. “You win. We can have a party.”

Arthur’s smile was positively blinding. “That’s my girl!” He celebrated. He leaned forward and dropped a quick kiss to her cheek. “I’ll make sure everything is perfect.”

Arthur was still grinning as he left the office, proud of his victory. When he turned the hallway he came face to face with Back Lack and Wet Stick, both grinning knowingly at him.

“Not a word.” He growled at his friends.

“Just admit you love her, mate.” Back Lack teased.

***

Sansa found Ada and Rose in Kay’s room, talking to the older woman. “Sansa.” Kay smiled at her. “Do you need something?”

“Do you know what’s wrong with Arthur?”

“Darling, you’ll have to be more specific. That boy took way too many punches to the face, so…”

Sansa snorted. “He wants to throw me a party.”

All the women turned to her, eyes like arrows fixed on her. “Tell us more.” Rose demanded.

“What more can I say? He wants to throw a party because I’ve been here for four years.”

Kay arched an eyebrow. “It’s that time of the year already?”

“And he remembered it on his own?” Ada gushed. “Oh that’s so…”

“Don’t say it.” Sansa asked.

“You don’t know what I was going to say.” Ada protested.

“So romantic.” Sansa finished, her voice sickeningly sweet, batting her eyelashes. Then she gave Ada a hard look. “Am I wrong?”

Kay chuckled. “Are you ever, darling? Let the boy throw you a party; it’s nice of him.”

“It’s suspicious.” Sansa insisted.

“Only because you won’t accept our explanation for it.” Rose pointed out.

“Because it’s a ridiculous one.” Sansa threw at them. “Arthur isn’t doing this to be romantic.”

The three women groaned in frustration.

“Sansa…” Rose started carefully. “If you aren’t interested, it’s fine, but you can’t be that blind. That man wants you to have redheaded babies with him.”

“Oh please…”

“It’s what she said.” Kay pressed. “And again; it’s fine if you aren’t interested. I’m just curious to know why you aren’t.”

Sansa sighed. “It’s… Complicated.”

Kay put a hand on her shoulder. “Does this have anything to do with what happened to you before?”

Sansa nodded. “It’s not as if I don’t trust him. It’s been a long time now, but…”

“Love is scary, isn’t it?” Rose guessed.

“I don’t even know what it’s like anymore.” Sansa confessed.

“That’s fair.” Ada offered softly. “We’re on your side. If Arthur is pressuring you, making you feel uncomfortable, we…” She paused to think about that one. “We’ll tell on him. To Bridget.”

That made Sansa laugh. “That is a cruel punishment.”

“She’d take care of him very fast.” Kay agreed. “But, if even for a second you want to take a chance on anyone… I do believe you should take a chance on him.”

“He is really good.” Ada agreed loyally.

“I know how good he is.” Sansa reminded them.

“He is also very good looking.” Rose pointed out. “And has all his teeth.”

They all laughed at that.

“Fine.” Sansa conceded. “If it ever comes to that, I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Make sure to keep it in mind for your party, darling.” Kay smirked.

***

Arthur was feeling ridiculous.

Everyone thought he had a crush on Sansa.

No one understood that it wasn’t a crush; he was in love with her. He’d been for a while now.

It wasn’t from the beginning. She was a scared child when she started living with them, and for a long time she gave him a wide berth. After he started to understand her story better, it made a lot of sense.

It made him boil in anger every time he heard what had been done to her in her previous home. The abuse, the agressions, the forced marriage…

He despised the Lannisters and he’d never met them.

Arthur was happy that Sansa was with them now, so he could protect her. He felt a bit like a savage for wanting to do it, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want her to ever get hurt again.

He had no idea how she felt. Sansa was hard to read, and she easily hid whatever she felt.

In all the time she’d been with them, there had never been another man. She didn’t take lovers, she didn’t flirt with men or accepted anyone courting her.

Kay had wondered at some point if she had a preference for ladies, but it soon became clear that Sansa was just good at keeping people away.

Arthur came to realise that she wasn’t only trying to get him to trust her; she was also seeing if she could trust any of them.

It took some time for them all to come to an understanding, but once Sansa became a part of the house, she was always there. She was loyal and brave.

And smart.

And funny.

And fucking beautiful.

So, yes, he was in love. He hated when people thought it was just a crush. He wasn’t twelve.

However, he’d never managed to figure out what Sansa felt, and he didn’t want to pressure her. Besides, he was her boss, and he didn’t want to make her feel as if she had no choice but to accept his courting.

So he had a plan.

There was the party, he had a gift and a whole speech prepared.

Everything had to be perfect, so Sansa would believe him when he said he was in love, but that he’d accept whatever she chose to do about it.

He could get it done.

“Arthur.”

“George.” He shook hands with the man. “How’s it going?”

“Have you heard about the vikings?”

Arthur frowned. “Vikings? Here?”

“Yes. They arrived yesterday.”

Arthur groaned. “They always get in trouble when they come around.”

“I’m just letting you know, so you can organize your business.”

Arthur put his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Thank you for it. I’ll tell Wet Stick and Back Lack to keep their eyes open.”

Arthur thanked George, then hurried along. He had to pick up the present he bought for Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @madamebaggio


End file.
